


More Than a Legend

by yiwuzhe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Post-Hobbit, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Third Age
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 那些遥远而单调的路途上，他听了很多古时的故事，有些是他父亲讲的，有些是同行的其他商人或旅人讲的，从刚铎流传来的歌谣他最爱听，那调子就连传说也蒙上点真实的色彩，千年之前，精灵和人类在一起打仗，辉煌的白城、锃亮的宝剑，金色头发的精灵王子唱着战歌，盔甲闪耀如星辰的精灵国王掷出矛尖。
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Kudos: 3





	More Than a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> *全文原创角色视角注意  
> *CP感淡薄（标成CP这两个精全文连面都没有见）  
> *可能有BUG但我懒的查更仔细了（？  
> 第三纪，第二纪事件提及，一发完，祝您阅读愉快

法斯垂德是生活在洛汗的洛希尔人，他降生那年，遥远的北方出了件奇事，来做生意的行商说，火龙冲开那里坚固如顽铁的巍峨山脉，从地底苏醒烧毁一座城，山中的矮人与森林里的精灵在打仗，说法林林总总，不一而足。但他父亲说，那都是奸诈的商人用来增加费用的手段。

他家里世代经营牧马的生意，但始终只够将将糊口，现下商路总有波动，油水最大的生意固然是去刚铎做，但他们怎竞争得过有手段和人脉的那些大商人呢？而行商们总是一次次的抬高抽成的价码，为了节省下一点点钱财，他的父亲便将他放在马车上，拉着马群亲自到遥远的地方做交易——他是长子，总是有义务学会这些事、继承家中的责任的。

那些遥远而单调的路途上，他听了很多古时的故事，有些是他父亲讲的，有些是同行的其他商人或旅人讲的，从刚铎流传来的歌谣他最爱听，那调子就连传说也蒙上点真实的色彩，千年之前，精灵和人类在一起打仗，辉煌的白城、锃亮的宝剑，金色头发的精灵王子唱着战歌，盔甲闪耀如星辰的精灵国王掷出矛尖。

啊，精灵，他从未见过那些传说里的生灵，每个洛汗人都知道，安度因河的支流流进的那片幽深的林子里有精灵，但他们从不冒险涉足。这些年，法斯垂德只听说在他出生前就摔断了腿被野狼咬死的的老艾迪是从那里回来的，镇子里的人都说老艾迪被森林的迷咒和魔女夺去了心魂，从此便连人类的言语也无法理解。

你可不要随便亲近精灵，他们美丽但也危险，没有恶意但会诱骗你进入险恶的境地害死你——刚铎旅人的话语对孩子来说过于复杂，于是他转头又问父亲，所以精灵是坏的吗？不是。那他们是好的吗？也不是。那他们是什么？闭嘴睡觉吧，法斯垂德，我们这一次去长湖镇，你会累得根本想不起这事的。

他的父亲说的没错，去长湖的路异常遥远，他们的马队走了两个月，但这旅途的报偿值得这样的风险——河谷邦重新建立，他们要及时去确认新任国王的脾气与定下的税率，马队小心翼翼地沿着黑森林的外圈前进，一步也不踏入那树木的阴影。但到了长湖镇时，眼前所见的一切都令他不再疲惫了——那是怎样的一座城啊，建在水上，用木板和船艇作为街道，走上去时都觉得水面的颤动和摇晃正传到脚下来。他兴高采烈的在这仍在建设的水上城镇奔跑，父亲的训斥也被他抛到脑后——在城镇的边缘，据说还能看到龙的骨骸，数以万计的财宝像死者的幽火在水下发光，他越跑越快，迫不及待的想要跑向城市外圈的码头上，而在拐过一个拐角后，他突然站定了。

在他斜前方几步远的地方，那站着一个精灵。

他一眼就知道那是精灵了，即使从未见过精灵，即使没看过那双尖耳，他也依然认得出。他们的头发比起洛汗人的金发颜色要更暗一些，但长度比人类要长也更为柔顺，而最夺人眼目的则是那全身从上到下散发着的光辉——那不是实际意义上的光，因他们实际也无法起到能照亮黑暗的作用，但在人类的眼中——在他的眼中，精灵就是在微微发光的。

他不由得一阵恍惚，向那方向挪近一步，那精灵的面容相当英俊——寻常人类自然无法与精灵比拟——想到那精灵可能就是歌谣或传说本身，他便激动不已，心脏也不停狂跳起来。

但当他走近到足以听懂他们在说什么时，他便停下了。那精灵不是在吟诵歌谣，不是在讲究诗学，而是在为了他驻足的摊位上摆出的一件镶嵌着宝石的工艺品与老板还价。

水底的鱼群不会惧怕火龙的尸体，吞吃肉片时偶尔会一并吞入镶嵌在龙身上的珠宝，这些鱼群又被捕捞上岸，幸运儿会在料理时找到沾着膻腥味的宝石和金币……那些味道很难除去，隔着这样远，他都能嗅到珠宝上残留的水草腥气（还有些奇怪的气味，他怀疑是龙的骨血），精灵，那样美丽而智慧的生物，比人类敏锐而强悍数倍的战士，怎能不如他一个闻惯了马厩味道的孩子更敏感？而为了这样的东西争论至多不超出几个银币的差额，精灵也会这样斤斤计较吗？

他看着那精灵，又在那精灵身上分辨出了装着钱财的布兜与身侧挂着的酒袋，除了那皮具和布料仅凭肉眼也可看出比人类要精美许多之外，并没有什么决定性的不同。

他向后退了一步、两步，最后离开了那儿。

长湖镇的鱼肉汤羹很肥美，旅店的每个角落都有人在讲述河谷邦的新国王杀死巨龙的故事，他的父亲和当地一处驿站管事顺利地谈妥了价钱，收益一定比预料的还要好，因父亲甚至没有责骂他还心情极好地多要了一份甜汤——在苦寒的北方，糖仍是极具价值的配料，但他只吃下半碗就没有了胃口早早回房。他的父亲只道他是旅途劳顿以至于疲惫终于卷上来而没有多想，他躺在旅馆简陋的床铺上，水气钻进毯子的缝隙，他缩缩身子，又叨念了好几遍数字与生词，想到那刚铎旅人的歌谣时，他打了个哆嗦，但终于还是睡下了。

这件事在他长大后仍偶尔浮现在他的脑海，但早已成为了他与别人攀谈时的笑话——他长大一些便得知，那天他见到的精灵生活在阴暗可怖的黑森林里，他们偶尔会来到长湖，为矮人们口中的“森林里的老妖精”购置从遥远的东方运来的葡萄酒，虽然他们从不在村镇过多停留，但长湖人对这些俊美的顾客早已见怪不怪（他后来再去，甚至听到一些长湖人背地里嘲笑精灵们使用通用语时文绉绉的古怪发音）。他幼时怀有好奇与畏惧的那样美丽的生物，在其他人眼中不过是日常的一部分。而偶尔再听到那些刚铎传来的歌谣，他总是会想起那精灵在摊位前为一块宝石的价格与人类争吵的回忆，或许就像埃多拉斯国王的骑兵部队也会用最不堪的词语诅咒暴雨和泥坑（多少战马就这样折断了腿！），那些歌谣里闪闪发光的精灵们，也会互相用粗俗的话来打趣和讽刺吧。

待到他二十余岁时，刚铎的局势越来越不稳定，洛汗的边境也不太平，他的父亲在一次通商的路上遭遇了强盗，即使捡回了一条命，但伤口总也不见完全愈合。他担下家里的重任，和弟弟一起带着马队冒险通过隘口去埃利阿多——这些年，去长湖镇的路途已经十分凶险，就连商队也不太走了，而西面还有零星的生意可做，他们本来要走洛汗隘口，但山中的蛮人近来占领了那儿，他们只得转头沿着安度因河北上，去走过去商贩的古路了。

他没想到那里避过了强盗，却有兽人在盘踞，他也没想到在那儿他会第二次见到精灵。

兽人冲散了他的马队，他和弟弟在峡谷中迷失了方向，毒箭射中他的胳膊，他顿时眼前一片漆黑，在弟弟的喊声中晕厥过去。

就在那时，他又看见了光，像是人形一样的光，在他业已朦胧的视线里越靠越近——痛苦都被那光芒驱散了，啊，他要死了，他一定是要死了，这必定是西方的使者来迎接死去的灵魂。他一定——

一声弓弦拉开的崩裂声将他自濒死的恍然中惊醒，但很快又因失血失去意识，他最后的一个念头是：那光是精灵。

他再次醒来时并非身处山道，而是一处极为美丽的庭院，而他躺在舒适而温暖的床铺上，床单像是雪一样白，又比云还柔软。他的兄弟在其他床铺上躺着，有那么一会儿，他觉得自己应当是真的死了——除了死者的殿堂，还有哪儿能像这般舒适和美好呢？但他的伤口被包扎过了，手臂被打上了夹板固定，绷带上固定着一只精致无比的别针，有一颗雪花凝固颜色的碎钻点缀在上面，那是颗星星，所以这里……

您还好吗？

从身后的方向突然响起的声音吓了他一跳，他慌忙转头，眼前所见即刻证实了他的猜想——那是精灵，是名穿着朴实却又华贵的女子，臂弯抱着一只水壶，正施施然走来。

他一时失语，只顾着盯着那精灵的身姿，而这精灵也习惯了凡人的注视一般，并未对他失礼的行为出言纠正，更是仿佛提前读出了他内心疑问一样的开了口：您和您的同伴受了伤，边境巡逻队为了治疗箭毒把你们带来了这里——伊姆拉缀斯，瑞文戴尔，大海东方的最后家园。

她的句子说的很长，发音十分温吞，字正腔圆，长湖人用“文绉绉”这个词是多么贴切，但他恍惚地仿佛什么都没有听懂，因那比他听过的任何歌曲都还要动听，她的周身也散发着同样的光辉，然而这所见与他在长湖见到的精灵完全不同。所有传说里吟唱的对象、曾被他看做只是虚妄的谣传的美，此刻突然又都在他心里复活。是的，这就是精灵，精灵就是这样美丽的生物，你会被他们的美丽蒙蔽，即使没有恶意，但对人类来说，精灵就是遥不可及的危险的代名——对比之下，跟渔民讲价的精灵仿佛就是完全不同的生物，而他此刻所见的，才真的是那种精灵。

为了养伤，他在这里住了段时间，每天都过得仿佛在梦里一样。精灵们对待他们这些平凡的马夫的态度也十分友好，甚至让他想起刚铎人形容一位贵族如何招待另一位，妥帖的照顾伤情，礼貌的询问他们的需要，他甚至为此感到不安和尴尬——他哪是什么大人物，怎配得上这样的对待呢？可精灵即使察觉他的窘迫，也并没有因此改变态度。

也许在精灵看来，每名注定死亡的人类都没有不同，国王也和乞丐无异，可他年幼的兄弟显然并不这样想，天真的孩子误会自己或兄长得到了哪名精灵女子的垂青，毕竟，何曾有他们这样平凡的人类被迎进过幽谷？他用这些女子个个都比他们父亲的父亲的父亲都更老来打消兄弟的念头，却不免自己心里也生出同样的疑问，他或许不懂得精灵，但他多少明白男女之情是怎样一回事，自幼行商的经历也让他能读懂些表情（这点精灵和人类到大抵是没有区别的，若是矮人，光是从浓密的胡须里找到他们的笑容的轮廓都很难）这些精灵女子虽然见到他们固然会露出友善的笑容，为他更换绷带、重新别上那颗星辰时的动作也温柔体贴而无可挑剔，实则无时无刻不在用冷漠的眼神拒人千里。

终于有一次，他在那些精灵为他最后一次换药时打算鼓起勇气问个清楚，那名精灵女子听他有话要说，便耐心地停下离去的脚步等待。在即将张口时他又犹豫，毕竟这话若是说出来，他也许就会因这冒失的问题而被赶出去，正当他拿不定注意的尴尬时刻，那精灵女子突然背向他转过了身——有其他精灵来了，她向来者行了一礼。

“领主大人。”那女子说着，在人类的面前，这些精灵都以示礼貌而从不以精灵的语言交谈，即使是此刻也不例外，他听到这说法，立刻也起身学着对方的样子低下了头——向贵族行礼的礼节他当然没有忘记过，从这个角度，他只能看见对方长袍的下摆——而仅以那花纹的精美程度，他也立刻能判断出这新来的精灵身份极为不俗。

“不必多礼。我刚巧路过，来问问他们伤势的情况。”来者向那精灵解释，语调沉稳且优雅，随后那声音的方向又转向了他，“洛汗的商人，你的箭伤恢复的如何了？”

“已、已经好得差不多了。”他慌忙回答着，“感谢您伸出援手，搭救了我和我的兄弟，”

“没什么。”那精灵挥一挥手，他仍紧张地不好意思抬头看向对方，“过几日你们可以跟着巡逻的卫队一同离去，这条山路最近来了一群奥克，以后不要再走了。”

“感谢您的提醒。”他的心仍在狂跳，脑子里绞尽脑汁地思索着该如何说下一句话，这必定就是这隐蔽之所的主人埃尔隆德，若以人类的身份同等替换，此刻他面前的当是一名尊贵的国王——他连洛汗的国王都没有见过，也不晓得精灵的礼仪，他该屈膝行更为尊贵的礼节吗？还是像诗歌里唱的那样，也该吟诵一首曲子、串联起他所知的头衔赞美对方？他此刻的行为又是否有失体统？

精灵领主却没有给他更多思考的时机，就算察觉到了人类的窘迫也并没有在意：“那请继续休息吧。”

说完，他视线里低垂的长衫便随着转过身体的动作被风带起些微弧度，脚步也随之踏上他来时那级石阶，他愣了愣神，盯着自己新换的绷带上那枚别针，若不是精灵，他便早已死了——他心底不知怎的突然涌起一股勇气来，洛汗人岂是收了别人照顾与恩惠却不知如何致谢的？

他深吸一口气，抬起头来向着那背影大声说：“尊敬的精灵领主，您救了我和我兄弟的性命，请您留下我马队里最好的那一匹，作为我给您的报偿吧。”

那留着黑色长发的精灵的背影顿了一顿，随后转过头来——他的呼吸微微滞住了，这是他第一次看到这精灵领主的脸，然而这长相出乎他的意料，纵使这面容仍比他见过的任何一位人类或此前在这里见过的任何一位精灵们英俊而高贵，但却不知为何并不具备其他精灵们特有的年轻气质——这与长相并无关系，而是从内而外散发的特质，然而他也并不苍老，目光仿若蕴藏星辰，好像仅仅是看一眼那双灰色的眼睛，任何人的情绪都能变得极为平静。

然而他看得太久了，竟没发现他就这样怔怔盯着对方看着——等到他反应过来自己在做什么，才匆忙的低下头——直视贵族的面容是十分失礼的，他假定精灵这里也是同样。

“我感激您的谢意，但这援助并非是想要报偿才做的，”那精灵领主回答他的问题，似乎并没在乎那停顿了一会儿的注视，“像来到瑞文戴尔一样，也请您带着完整的马队离开。”

“不——”不，不，这怎么行，“领主大人，请您一定要留下那一匹，那虽然不是美亚拉斯马，但也是它血脉的分支。”这几日他养伤时也因好奇去看过精灵们的马厩，仅以他看到的而言，自己的马也依旧是出类拔萃的，毫不逊色于首生子们精细喂养的坐骑。“这不是自夸，没有马能比得上洛汗的良驹。”

他说得太急了，把最后一个单词说完时才意识并不妥当，连忙咬住了舌头，但那精灵领主却似乎是被他的态度逗笑了。“是的，精灵的马也比不上洛汗的良驹，我十分确信。”

“这，不，我是想说……”他怔怔的看着对方露出的笑容，结巴的不知该如何应对。

“这不是恭维，我也是认真的。”精灵领主挥挥手，及时解除了他的窘迫，“传说里，美亚拉斯马的祖先是欧洛米从维林诺带来的坐骑。”

“您连这个都知道。”他大为惊讶，多年以来，他都觉得这传说甚至出不了洛汗的国境。

“那是洛汗的传说，但传说的有些部分也是真实。”精灵领主换回了那种悠然而隽永的声音，“还请留下这样珍贵的马匹。”

话已至此，他若依然坚持，恐怕只会惹人不快。他叹着气：“您与我遇到过的精灵真的完全不同。”

“您遇到过别的精灵吗？”他没想到，这个话题却突然又令对方感兴趣，仿佛在用眼神询问他能否多说一点。

“是……是的，”他结巴了一下，那长湖的精灵无论如何也是精灵，这样随意说救命恩人同族的坏话真的好吗？可是只要被那样的眼神一看，他便无法隐瞒什么，“我小时候在长湖镇陪父亲做生意时遇到过一位您的同胞。”

他很快便一五一十地将那次邂逅讲了，这段经历已经被他讲述过千百遍，但多数时候都是出于炫耀的目的，对远离传说与圣贤、生活在草料场与马厩间的洛汗人来说，能看一眼精灵也十分难得，他在讲述时刻意夸张的叙述和添油加醋的编造更是令人艳羡。

固然在精灵领主的面前，他不敢多嘴，但仍然不小心将市侩这样的词用在了长湖精灵的身上（那是他难得不会拼错的一个“文绉绉”的词，他特别喜欢），精灵领主却并没有什么反应，他便大着胆子说下去——连自己那时的震惊和失落也讲了，更何况，当时的失望过于强烈，他的语气决计无法在精灵的眼中藏住这点。

“那完全不像是我在刚铎的歌谣里听到的精灵，”他最后说，“唱着战歌的金发王子，盔甲闪耀的精灵国王……见到您这里的精灵之后，我才真的相信了。”

“长湖的精灵确实是那样的。”精灵领主微微笑着，“他们和我们确实性情不同……但其实也没有什么不一样。”

“这怎么会？”他想都没想便脱口而出，又咬了咬舌头。

“我与你见到的那名精灵的区别，不会比同一棵树上的两片树叶更大。”

精灵领主又说了句他无法即时理解的话，精灵都喜欢这样猜谜语吗？他不知道该怎么回复了，幸好这时那精灵领主换了个话题。

“这样说来，我对您提到的刚铎的传说更感兴趣，可以随我去图书室待我详细记录么？”

他第一次走入那样的厅堂，在养伤期间，自然没有精灵限制他们的活动范围，但他的年纪已经长到了会对这样的建筑产生胆怯而非憧憬的时候了，就连他年轻的兄弟也本能的为那气氛影响，不再轻易发出聒噪的声音。是以这厅堂他从未打算踏入过，他虽然中间推拒了几次，但那精灵领主显然十分坚持。

“若是交给别的精灵，恐怕会错过一些我自己觉得有意思的信息。”

那领主说这话的口吻既有些年迈学者的严谨，也有颇感轻松的韵律，他坐在那大厅一侧的长凳上，忐忑地看着对方找来了纸笔，毫不介意的坐到他的旁边。

“好了，请您一句句告诉我那歌谣的词句。”

“可、可是，”他早已记不全歌谣里那些长句了，“我已经记得不太清楚了。”

“记得多少都可以。”精灵领主仍在匆匆写上标题（他看不懂那些笔触圆润的字母，但猜测有几个应该代表日期），“这都将是珍贵的知识。”

“这……这怎么能叫知识呢？”他磕巴的更厉害了些，“这只是传说，刚铎人说这歌谣里的事早在几千年前就发生过了。我也不知道这到底是真的假的，要是您的记录——”

他的话语被精灵领主看向他的眼神打断了。

但那目光很快又移开，精灵领主朝远处一根巨大弧形廊柱的方向遥遥一指：“这便是那歌曲里传唱的精灵国王的盾牌。”

他顺着对方的目光看去，图书室的厅堂一角，悬挂着一面金蓝色的盾，在日光的照耀下熠熠生辉——这已是数千年前的兵器了，此刻却依旧崭新锃亮的如同耀眼星辰，只是看那一眼，所有的歌曲从此都有了可以依凭的形象。

英武的精灵国王，率着队伍出征，举起长矛的身姿如同一团白色的烈焰席卷过黑暗的军队……

“啊，”他脑海里怔怔回想着从小到大听过的所有故事，竟一时什么也说不出口，只发得出这样短促的感慨，“……啊。”

“他逝去后，我将他的盾牌和长矛一并收回，并且留在了这里。”精灵领主解释着，“是的，那些歌谣经过那么久的传唱已有诸多谬误……但是，它有很多地方都是真的。”

“那么……”他脑子里乱哄哄的一团，想起的事太多，想说的话也太多，想问的问题依旧很多，最后不知怎的脱口而出了这一句，“那么，那金发的精灵王子也有东西在这里吗？”

然而这一次，那名精灵领主罕有的完全沉默了，目光都从那盾牌上敛了回去。

他敏锐地意识到，这大约并不是自己可以询问的事——那毕竟是战争，虽说人们都相传精灵会在蒙福之地重生，但他们的死去难道就不会痛苦吗？他没见过精灵打仗，但也听长湖的人说起过那场战斗之后散落在平原上的累累尸骸，还有安度因河再往东那片永远被瘴气围绕的沼泽，捡尸人都不敢前去收集那些浸泡在沼水中的精美盔甲。

“让我们开始第一句吧。”精灵领主最后说道。

时间过得很快，他零零碎碎的把自己记得的传说都说了，间或夹杂一些洛汗传说里的趣闻，那精灵领主也都认真的另寻纸张避免混淆一一记下，精灵运笔的速度很快，有些地方还询问了他具体哼唱的曲调（可实际上那些旅人的歌谣又有什么调子呢，有不少是他不想让对方失望便硬着头皮编出来的），中间还来了个别的精灵，似乎是被谈话的内容吸引，站在他们身旁凝神听了好一会儿，精灵领主也放下笔问那精灵你听出什么了？那精灵脸上一红，最后用精灵们的语言回答那领主，便躬身离开了。

“他说，他还分不出洛汗人和刚铎人创作曲调的不同。”不等他发问，精灵领主便自行把那句话翻译给他，“上次霍比特人来这里，他也没能分辨出来。不过，在你离开前，他可能也会去找你问问。想学习这些知识，我们的时间没有那么多了。”

精灵的时间不是无限的吗？这些友好的精灵，难道不可以离开这里，去洛汗、去刚铎自己问个清楚吗？这里的精灵——就算这领主说长湖的精灵也和他们一样，但这不同是明摆着的——这些美丽优雅的精灵若是到了人类中间，怎么会不受到尊重与爱戴呢？他敢打赌，任何一个精灵去到他所在的村镇，只消说一声想要听听洛汗的歌谣，方圆十里的歌手们都会排队赶来献唱。

——在这一刻，他突然又想起了那些精灵女子疏离的眼神。

“您看起来好像有问题想问。”那精灵领主并没有抬头，笔尖仍在那纸上写写画画，他不知道对方怎么察觉到的。

“我……若这问题失礼，请您责罚我，但请不要怪罪我的兄弟。”他吞吞吐吐地将他的揣测说了，“……那些照顾我们的精灵……不不，我不是在说他们照顾不周，而是……他们对人类的态度好像都特别遥远……唉，好像也不是这样说……”

他颇苦恼地抓抓头发，在精灵领主的目光下不安地调整坐姿，或许因为动作过大，那枚用于固定绷带的精美的别针落在地上弹到领主脚边，他慌忙想要捡起，却被对方瞥了一眼而一时不好意思动作了。

“你的感觉并没有错，”那精灵领主先开口回答了他的问题，“他们是出于本能这样做的，对精灵来说，和人类深入的交往是件痛苦的事。”

这句话的语气十分安静而忧虑，那声音令他怔住一会儿，想要追问的话也组织不起语言，他愣愣地看着对方弯下腰拾起那枚别针，竟连道谢都一时忘记，直到那领主把那枚别针又放在他手边，他才反应过来。

“这、这本来就是您的东西——”

“离开时请把这一并带走吧，就当做是从您这里收集了这些歌谣的谢礼。”

那精灵领主只是笑着摆了摆手。

几日后，他便和兄弟一起跟着瑞文戴尔的精灵卫队启程，回到了洛汗的领土上。走之前，他还是将自己最好的那匹白马悄悄留在了精灵们的马厩里，对救命的恩人不以厚礼致谢，绝不是洛汗人的做派。

行至洛汗后，他转身遥望迷雾山脉陡峭的山巅——那日难得没有阴云，山峰的轮廓在日光照耀下如此夺目，在山的另一边，那些精灵又在做些什么？但他最终摇了摇头，把这些念头赶出了脑海。那已经是他没有机会再去的地方了——这经历即使回去向家人朋友吹嘘，恐怕也没有多少人完全相信。

唯一证明他确实到过那处的，只有那枚镶着星星的别针。

后来，他凑下钱财打了串链子将别针栓在上面妥帖收藏。有了这东西，他的故事即使离奇也更为可信——毕竟即使在刚铎，都极难找到这样的工艺。这些被精灵搭救招待的故事后来传得很远，无论他是否有这意愿，也确实对他的生意有不少正面的影响。世道越来越不太平，哪怕多一点机会，他的家人也都能过得更平安。

偶尔他看着那别针，便觉得那一定是精灵们的福分随着那别针也降临到他的身上，便愈发珍爱起这别针来。后来他娶妻生子，他的妻子和孩子们偶尔叫他拿出来这别针看，他也总是舍不得，一定要拿在自己的手里才能安心。

好在无论是什么人，对这东西的兴趣也都是一时的——酒馆里不再有人向他打听那些见闻，他年纪最小的女儿终究也听厌了他讲述的精灵的故事，至于那别针，不管怎样，这终究只是一枚纽扣大小的别针而已，即使工艺再精美，去当铺当了也只够他们一家人吃一阵子的口粮罢了。生活的压力也令他不得不将之搁置在盒子里（随身携带行走在商路上终究太危险），只在偶尔归家时拿出来看看，注视着它在月光下的辉光——他偶尔还能想起那座山谷里精灵的居城，那照顾过他的精灵女子，想必容貌依旧没有改变吧，只是他已经变老，那些俊美容颜的精灵的样貌，也随着时光的流逝变得模糊了。

到他年龄最小的女儿也有了自己的孩子时，洛汗军队掌控的边境终于收缩到了他居住的区域，山中的蛮人燃烧的火焰有时就在很近的地方。传令兵来到他们的村镇，劝说村民们迁至埃多拉斯附近。但在平原之上，人们没有任何可以用于遮掩的堡垒，刚铎仍在和魔多对峙，难以向洛汗伸出援手。他一个在早年嫁给了长湖镇商人的女儿写信劝他趁着路还能走搬到长湖，这里毗邻矮人和精灵的领地，和两地均保持着友好的来往，若真的遇到战乱，河谷邦得到援助和保护的机会显然大些。家中为此争吵了许久，他最终下狠心变卖了马匹，收拾细软带着家人轻装前往长湖。

出发前，他特意将那别针重新戴在脖子上，祈祷能为他带来最后一程好运。或许是神明聆听到他的祈祷，这凶险的一路并没有多大波澜，偶尔有野兽的叫声在附近的丘陵传出，但并没有侵扰他们。他们绕了远路，摸索着沿着黑森林的外围前进，幽暗的森林近在咫尺，比他小时候第一次看到时更为可怖。走过这一段路，离河谷邦便不远了。

然而他的运气终于还是耗尽了，一伙强盗借着崎岖的地形扑向他们，情急之下，他们乘着马匹进入森林，本以为甩开了危险，却落入了蜘蛛的巢穴——那巨大可怖的怪物从森林的另一边飞速爬行，所过之处树木躯干折断的声音劈啪作响。他们只有防身的短刀，遇到这样的怪物毫无生还的余地。

他年纪已经长到能明白此刻唯一剩下的方法是什么了。

这决定并没花上他太长时间，他让亲人们奔入离开森林的小径，自己则故意掉队引着那些怪物深入森林——洛汗的马在森林中无法飞奔，但也足够他确保亲人的安全。蜘蛛从四面八方涌来，将他包围，他的马匹在一次跳跃中跌断了腿，立刻成为了那怪物的食物。他凭着一丝毅力在千钧一发之时扑到了一棵树下，但再没有余力做其他事情。

那链子还在他脖子上，他低头看着从领口里漏出来的一点点闪光，不由得想，若是这星辰尚有最后一点残留的精灵福祉，至少保佑他不必死得过于痛苦就好——劳顿一生，他也已经没有什么遗憾，他闭上眼睛不再看向凑近他的巨大颚足——而就在他迎接死亡的来临时，空气中一个奇怪的声响突然掩过了所有恐怖的噪声，传入了他的耳中。

随后传来的是蜘蛛极其痛苦的嘶吼和箭矢刺破怪物外壳的声音。

他震惊地睁开眼睛，发生的一切太快了，令他没法立刻回神——四周的树枝上不知何时出现许多快速移动的残影，箭像暴雨一样落下，不断刺破那些蜘蛛的关节和眼睛，有些影子攀着树枝灵活的上下挪移，在箭雨中穿梭，用长刀砍断怪物的节肢。那箭就像是有眼睛能够自己移动一样，一点都没擦破战友分毫，而蜘蛛们的数量却在急剧减少——仅有的几个想要逃回林中的，也被追逐在后方的战士射伤了。这一切发生的时间都极为短暂，仿佛只是眨一眨眼，只有残留一地的尸体和那些开始收集箭矢的影子才能证明那一切并不是梦。

他的心口砰砰跳个不停——他年纪已经很大了，光是这样心跳的速度都足以令他呼吸困难——而在看清那些战士的模样时，他的心跳得甚至更快了：那是精灵。

如此勇猛、如此迅捷，他听了那么多的故事，但从未见过精灵打仗。这是长湖附近，那应当是他曾在幼时看过的精灵，他以为那与他年青时在迷雾山脉中看过的根本称不上同样是精灵的那个族群——如今以最鲜活的方式，告诉了他精灵的另一重模样。

他因过快的心跳一时说不出话。而那些收拾战场的精灵终于有一个走了过来，开口说的却还是他听不懂的语言。

那是奇怪的口语，说是通用语却又并不像，他完全听不懂——河谷邦的通用语本来就与洛汗的口音有差别，他细细辨别了很久也没有听懂。只零星听出了“危险”“探子”之类的词——如今局势不稳，为邪恶势力效力的人类混入洛汗的事他也听过……他猛地窜起一个激灵，若是这些精灵误会了他呢？

他急切开口想为自己辩解，然而刚刚伸出双手挣扎着坐起身，那凑在他身前的精灵却突然张开了弓，箭尖直指他的鼻梁。

“我不——我不是探子，我只是要去——”

尽管这样说着，那精灵却并未挪开箭头，躲过了怪物，却要命丧精灵的箭矢之下？他颤抖着重新闭上了眼——

“让开。”

谢天谢地！总算让他听到一声他理解无碍的标准的通用语，他看向那声音发出的地方——然而呼吸又立刻滞住。那精灵与他过去所见的所有精灵都完全不同，他站在一匹白马旁，周身的盔甲看不出具体的材质，却在这幽暗不见天日的森林里依旧隐隐发出辉光，而比那盔甲更夺目的则是那头金发，即使不需要发号施令，这精灵锐利如一把出鞘的剑或一张拉满的弓一样的气质已经足够任何一个人明白其地位非同一般，而那面容他甚至很难以任何他曾知晓的赞颂精灵的歌谣来形容——他突然又想起了那些歌谣，那些就连他的孙辈都已经厌倦了的歌谣——金发的精灵王子唱着战歌，挥舞长剑在战场上杀敌……

“你是谁？”

冰冷的声音将他唤回了现实，那长剑不是存在于歌中的，而是真的被那金发精灵执着，离他的脖颈只有几寸远，毫不费力就能戳穿他的喉咙。

“回答我，你是什么人？”

那声音更冷了，他猛地回神，若是再不说话，他的下场恐怕也和那些怪物无异。

“我……我要去长湖镇避难……途经此处……咳——”

或许是过于紧张，他没有喘上气，猛烈地咳嗽了几声，那长剑向后也挪了挪，而随着他的动作，那枚别针从领口跳了出来。

而未等结束了呛咳的他定神，那长剑便挑起了那根链子，金发精灵问话的语气也更为冷酷：“人类，你从哪里得到这个的？”

“我……”他咽下一口口水，重新整理思绪——他不敢说谎，也着实没有说谎的必要，“很多年前我落难被迷雾山脉山谷里的精灵搭救，那里的领主赠予我的。”

这确实是实话，但精灵们会相信他吗？他已垂垂老矣，既无功勋，从外表上也看不出具备怎样的美德——他如何能获得精灵领主的馈赠？

“啧。”果不其然，他听到那金发精灵发出了个不满的声音，正当他想进而解释，又听到了对方的下一句低声的嘀咕，“……又乱送东西。”

放在他脖颈上的剑锋移开了，那金发精灵收回武器，利索的转身，只留给了他一个背影。

“放他走吧。”

他听到这命令后长出了一口气，周围的其他精灵战士也都不再用那种带着敌意的目光盯着他了，一触即发的气氛即刻消失，他不知怎的又冒出一股勇气，从地上站起身，向前猛跨几步又凑近那金发的精灵——对方周围的精灵战士立刻拔出各自的武器以防突然的不测，他的动作哪里可能快得过这些精灵呢？但他为避免误会加深，干脆弯腰伏下身来。

“请您带走它吧。”他摘下自己的链子，用双手托着举高，那枚镶着星辰的别针在他手中是那样小，但他着实没有别的谢礼可作为报偿了，“对救命恩人应当予以感谢，这是我如今身上最有价值的东西——请您——”

那金发精灵本来没有理会他，即使听到他开口也兀自继续走着，然而听到最后，突然又停下脚步转身盯着他手里的小玩意儿。

“凡人，这本来就是我族的东西，你竟说要将它献给我作为解救你的报偿吗？”

“我——”他哑口无言，不知该如何应对，这与他过去所见的那温柔谦和的精灵领主完全不同，于是只好结结巴巴的重复，“我没有别的了，请——”

“这工艺品在我族人中并不具备什么价值，不过随手可得的东西罢了，你竟这样冒失地将其献给一位国王吗？你认为你的性命与此等值吗？”

国王——这词汇令他浑身一震，他做的确实过于冒失了，他应当，不，不，他已经无法收回了。

“不过……”

那金发对精灵的声音突然转了个腔调，他竟隐隐听出了一丝笑意似的，但他不敢抬头，也无法得知自己是否听错——下一刻，一只冰凉的手穿戴着盔甲的手从他的手中举起了那串链子。

“但既然是伊姆拉缀斯的东西，我也就收下来，代替它原本的主人珍惜它的价值好了。”

拾起那链子后，那声音的主人重新转身，很快远离了他。

他到这时才终于找回了胆量，重新抬起了头，那金发精灵带着自己的队伍，已经准备离开这里了，有几个士兵被招呼着来到他身边，看来是要带领他离开森林，他知道自己没有机会再说些别的了，正要跟随那些精灵离开时，那金发精灵又突然转过脸看了他一眼。

“你的马不错。”

这一句话是通用语，但他一直到出了森林，才终于反应过来那精灵牵着的白马与他曾留在瑞文戴尔里的有多么相似。

他离开了森林，平安地与担忧着他的亲人们回合，在长湖见到了自己的女儿与女婿，他的女婿靠进口多温尼安葡萄酒积攒了不少财富，加上他这些年牧马的积蓄，足够安度晚年，并妥善的安顿下来。除了冬日里长湖的水汽令他关节生疼之外，他的日子重新过的平稳而安逸。在森林中见到的精灵，像是他晚年最后做过的一个梦一样。他极少与人谈起这些事，在两次即将死去时都有精灵伸出援手是多大的福分，他内心隐隐相信，若是挥霍这运气炫耀恐怕会招致厄运。

偶尔他与长湖的居民攀谈一些过往，也极少提到精灵——毕竟像过去他曾来过这里时一样，这里的居民早就习惯了精灵的造访，即使不如过去那样频繁，但与精灵交流对他们而言，依然是某种程度上的日常。

但有一次酒过三巡，他最终还是与他们聊起了精灵，讲述了那时在迷雾山脉山谷里的见闻，被精灵领主邀请去传唱刚铎传至洛汗的歌谣。辉煌的白城、锃亮的宝剑，金色头发的精灵王子唱着战歌，盔甲闪耀如星辰的精灵国王掷出矛尖……却不曾想，他的吟唱突然被邻座那一阵大笑打断了。

“这是什么鬼话。”那长湖的老人大声嘲笑着他，“精灵国王哪是用矛与盾的，你唱的这是哪个旮旯里的歌？我们这里可不这样唱。”

“谁说的？！这才是真正的故事！”他也不客气的反驳，“我亲眼瞧见那盾牌了！精灵的领主亲自告诉我那是对的！”

“你就吹牛吧！”长湖的老者敲敲手中的汤匙，“你上次喝多了还号称森林里那金头发的精灵国王的马是你们养的——咱这儿世代都和人家做邻居，知道的不比你多？！几十年前，我也还亲眼见过那国王和他一起打仗呢！那国王就是你这歌里的王子，他爸哪儿是用矛和盾的？！”

“可不是，你这外乡来的老糊涂，说起精灵来，咱们可和他们一直做生意呢！”酒馆里开始陆续有其他人帮腔，喧闹声逐渐盖过了开始的话题。

而他静静的看着手中的酒杯，突然怔在了那里。他想起了自己留在山谷里的白马，那黑发的领主的沉默与笑容，那枚自己曾如此珍爱的别针，和那低声笑着从他手中接过这别针的金发的国王来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 事情的真相1  
> 主角：有金发精灵王子的东西吗  
> 领主：（………………东西好像有点多但好像展示哪个都不太合适，刚送来的订盔甲的文书还是骂矮人的信还是说他儿子要去找我养子了让别给他儿子带坏的威胁信还是……哦还落了件外套……）  
> 主角：（气氛不对，抖）  
> 领主：……（好像误会了但解释起来很麻烦就这样吧）
> 
> 事情的真相2  
> 主角：（唱歌ing）  
> 领主：……（核查）这句这句这句……没问题，就这么多了吗？  
> 主角：是的，精灵国王最后战死了他儿子怎么样没有提……  
> 领主：……（哪里不对）出现的角色只有这些了吧？  
> 主角：？一个国王一个王子没错吧虽然头发颜色一个黑一个金  
> 领主：…………（努力控制表情）再唱一遍吧我再查查
> 
> 事情的真相3  
> 领主：机缘巧合得了匹马，听说你鹿没了就送你吧  
> 大王：我有马，多管闲事  
> 领主：对了我从这马的原主那儿还听了最新版本刚铎乡野传的最后联盟歌谣，里面说你爸是吉尔加拉德  
> 大王：……马呢，牵来，这就是我的精神损失费  
> 领主：真挺好玩的，我觉得你得听听，比上一个把吉尔加拉德传没了只剩我的好玩……啊真不听吗？
> 
> 是和亲友聊天时突然蹦出来的梗！就写掉了XD  
> 啊对还有遇到大王那次是大王和卫兵一起出来确认黑暗侵袭森林的范围刚好遇到了XD  
> 从人类的角度一个传说传几千年肯定至少八个版本早变味了2333所以主角的最后联盟传说里没有了欧爷，但是长湖那里的传说没有了星星（？）扯平啦~XD


End file.
